powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Friends (Revisited Series)
Forever Friends is the 17th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. Synopsis Goldar kidnaps Kimberly and Aisha's best friend Shawna, in an attempt to drive a wedge into the team's unity and friendship. While our heroes plan to rescue their friends, Zedd sends the Jaws of Destruction to battle them. Plot Aisha's friend, Shawna, from Stone Canyon comes for a visit before a gymnastics competition and quickly dislikes Kimberly, believing her to be a rival stealing her best friend away from her. Aisha tries to thaw the strain between Shawna and Kimberly with a picnic at the park. Back in Lord Zedd's palace, he comes up with a plan to defeat the Power Rangers by capturing the Pink and Yellow Rangers in an effort to weaken them. When Goldar questions the plan, Zedd quickly brushes him off about it. He tells Goldar if he has the two rangers captive, the others will refuse to cooperate with each other, leaving Zordon and Earth defenseless to stop him. He sends Goldar out to capture the Pink and Yellow Rangers at once. In Woodshop, the guys must deal with Bulk and Skull bragging about their latest plan to find out the secret identities of the Power Rangers, with the teacher Mr. Feltz amusedly asking just how are they're going to do that. Believing their newly built jet packs will give them an advantage to catch up to them. Despite Billy's warning for them not to attempt it, Bulk and Skull decide to test out the jet packs anyway. Their first test in the park ends with them crash landing in a stack of hay. At the park, Goldar arrives and captures Kimberly and Shawna (whom he believes to be the Yellow Ranger), while leaving Aisha alone. In a panic state, she tries to communicate with the others. Realizing the guys are still at the shop, Aisha rushes back to the school to warn them about what Goldar has done to Kimberly and Shawna. Back at the Moon Palace, although disappointed with Goldar's foul-up for capturing a normal human along with Kimberly instead of Aisha, Zedd decides to take advantage of the situation. Thinking that if the other Rangers discovered that she didn't do anything to stop Goldar from kidnapping Kimberly and Shawna, Zedd anticipates that they will blame her for it. At Woodshop, Aisha tells the guys about what Goldar did to Kimberly and Shawna. Tommy and the other decide to head to the Command Center at once, leaving Zedd shocked then furious that they didn't blame her. Taking matters into his own hands, Zedd creates the Jaws of Destruction from a saw in Woodshop to destroy them, with Mr. Feltz becoming amazed and awed at the monster's appearance. The monster thanks him for the compliment before leaving. Being held captive in a cave with a force field of pink Morphin Energy and guarded by Zedd's Z-Putties, Shawna admits her fears. Kimberly tells her that she is doing fine, leading Shawna to question why she would still want to be her friend after the terrible things she did to her. Kimberly reveals she knows what it's like to deal with feeling lonely since her parents' divorce when she was a little girl; we then see a flashback of young Kimberly crying near the front window of her house as her father and mother argue from outside. Shawna is noticeably surprised that Kimberly has divorced parents and admits how she felt when her father left her. She found it tough having someone leave her behind and felt as long as she had Aisha around, she never feel lonely. When she transferred to Angel Grove High School, Shawna felt like Aisha had left her behind like her father did. Kimberly understands the pain very well since the felt that way when her dad left her, but discovered that he still loved her no matter what. At the Command Center, Aisha tells Zordon of the situation Goldar put her in when he captured her best friends. Zordon wisely tells her that no one blames her in this, and Alpha and Delta agree, but she is still unsure. The alarm goes off and the Rangers see on the viewing globe another of Zedd's monsters, the Jaws of Destruction, has started his attack. The Rangers quickly morph into action. When they leave the Command Center, Alpha 5 sighs sadly, oily tears forming in his eye visor. Upon seeing the Rangers flying in the air, Bulk and Skull activate their jet packs once again, but the packs stop working and causes the boys to crash into each other. The Jaws of Destruction sends the putties to battle the other Rangers, while Tommy deals with the ones guarding the captive Kimberly and Shawna. He manages to destroy the guarding putties and enter the cave to rescue the girls. Using Saba to temporary break the force field. Shawna runs out quickly, but the field activates again before Kimberly could run out. Tommy tells Alpha to teleport her home immediately. Shawna doesn't want to leave her new friend behind, but Kimberly encourages her to return home and that the White Ranger will find a way to free her. Shawna is teleported home and Kimberly morphs into the Pink Ranger. Using her skills, she dismantles the force field permanently, absorbing the Morphin Energy into that of her morpher's Power Coin. Back at the Moon Palace, Zedd loses his patience and yells at Goldar for leaving putties to do his job, rather than guard the cave himself. He orders Goldar back to Earth to deal with Tommy before he frees Kimberly at once. Heading outside the cave, Tommy and Kimberly are face to face with Goldar. Tommy convinces Kimberly to help the other Rangers with the Jaws of Destruction and the other putties, while he deals with Goldar. Kimberly arrives in time to help the other rangers defeat the putties before turning their attention towards the Jaws of Destruction. Not to be outdone, Zedd throws a growth grenade at the Jaws of Destruction and make him grow. The Rangers call for the Thunder Zords to become the Thunder Megazord. They defeat the Jaws of Destruction with the thunder sabre. Tommy defeats Goldar and sends him back to the Moon. Back on the Moon, Zedd once again yells at Goldar for once again messing up his plans and his failure to defeat Tommy. He swears that he won't show any more mercy towards the Power Rangers, and he projects an image of a soon-to-be-created monster: Photomare. Coming into the Youth Center, a bandaged Bulk and Skull are laughed at by the guys with Billy sarcastically remarking that they "really" ran into the Power Rangers. However, Bulk tells the guys that it won't stop them from finding out the secret identities of the Power Rangers. Skull agrees and when they do find out, everyone will call them heroes. Kimberly preps for the gymnastics competition and Aisha tells her how grateful she was for her being nice to Shawna. Kimberly gives a near perfect gymnastics performance that puts her in the lead by 9.8. Then it's Shawna's turn to perform her part of the competition that leads to a tie between her and Kimberly. In the end, they share the trophy with Aisha. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (as Steven Cardenas) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (as John Bosch) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Alissa Ann Smego as Shawna *??? as Mr. Feltz *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Danny Wayne as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (flashback footage) *Chuck Kovacic as Jaws of Destruction (voice) Quotes *'Kimberly': I can't wait to meet her. *'Aisha': I know. Can't wait to meet her. ---- *'Girl': So, I see. ---- *'Aisha': I'm sorry. ---- *'Lord Zedd': I'll use this. ---- *'Girl': It's good to see you again, Aisha. ---- *'Aisha': Come on, Shawnna. We just keep missing each other. ---- *'Kimberly': I'm gonna go and see the boys how are things are doing? Nice to meet you. *'Aisha': Kim, wait. ---- *'Aisha': Come on, let's go chill at the park, okay? *'Girl': Okay. ---- *'Billy': Yeah, I told her what she mean. ---- *'Adam': If you're such an expert, why don't you give us a hand? ---- *'Bulk': We're making our own jetpacks. *'Skull': Yeah. But, with these things will be catch up with them. Finally found out who the Power Rangers are. *'Bulk': Yeah. Come on, Skull. Come on, Skull, let's firing them up. ---- *'Kimberly': So long you guys know each other? *'Aisha': I think we met during at second grade. ---- *'Shwanna': I can't believe you don't remember. ---- *'Goldar': How will that help us? ---- *'Aisha': Oh, no, Goldar! *'Kimberly': Everybody, get back. ---- *'Goldar': You'll never escape me. *'Aisha': Bring them back! Oh, no! Tommy, guys! I need you come in. Tommy can't hear me. Their probably stuck in the shop. I gotta get to them. ---- *'Aisha': Guys, something who ran this is happening. Goldar's kidnapped Kimberly and my best friend, Shawnna. *'Tommy': Oh, man. We've gotta get to the command center. *'Lord Zedd': What? They banded together? ---- *'Shwanna': Why are you being so nice to me? ---- *'Shwanna': So am I. Wow. I felt that way too. Maybe I still do. Whenever one close to me leaves. It reminds me of my dad lately. *'Kimberly': Me too. ---- *'Aisha': Zordon, what can we do? Goldar's kidnapped my best friends and I feel fail as a Power Ranger. *'Zordon': That was quite of you, Aisha. *'Tommy': We're all gonna need all of our strength to get Kim and Shwanna back. There, Aisha. ---- *'Zordon': Behold the viewing globe. ---- *'Aisha': This day gone bad to worst. ---- *'Zordon': You must stop him before he destroys Angel Grove. ---- *'Aisha': What about Shwanna and Kimberly? We can't just leave them there. *'Tommy': I'll get them out, Aisha. The rest of you, you guys go after the monster. *'Aisha': Save it, Tommy. ---- *'Skull': Come on, Bulk! Let's get them! ---- *'Monster': Hey, Rangers. I'm invited some of my friends to charge. *'Red Power Ranger': Listen, you tool sharp object. Any friend of yours is the enemy of mine. *'Monster': Okay, Putties, come down to fight. *(Red Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *(Yellow Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Monster': Putties, keep hammering until we finish the good. *(Black Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Monster': Chop, chop, Rangers. *'Blue Power Ranger': We need Putties been to alert. *(Blue Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'Red Power Ranger': Alright, let's nail that monster. *'Blue Power Ranger': Right. I'm with ya. *(White Power Ranger and Putties are fighting each other) *'White Power Ranger': Hey, guys, it's everyone, okay? *'Kimberly': Yes. ---- *'White Power Ranger': I'll have you out in the minute. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Come on. Walk through quickly. No. Stay away from the force field. *'Shwanna': I can't leave without Kimberly. *'White Power Ranger': Alpha, teleport Shwanna out of here right away. *'Alpha 5': Teleport ignicated, Tommy. *'Kimberly': Alright, Shawnna, just stay there I'll be okay. He'll get me out. I know you'll will. ---- *'Shwanna': Kimberly, I can't leave without you. *'White Power Ranger': Alpha, do it now. Okay, let's go. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Goldar. *'White Power Ranger': Kim, the other rangers needs your help. I'll stay around and handle bucket head. Alright? *'Pink Power Ranger': Right. *'White Power Ranger': Now, go. *'Pink Power Ranger': I'm out of here. *'Goldar': The party is over, Tommy. You'll have do better than that, Tommy. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Guys, I need help. *'Black Power Ranger': Hang on! *(Pink Power Ranger arrives) *'Pink Power Ranger': Aisha, I'm glad I wasn't too late. You okay? *'Yellow Power Ranger': Yeah. Where's Shwanna? *'Pink Power Ranger': Alpha teleport her home. *'Red Power Ranger': Now, it's your turn. *'Monster': Ha, very funny. *'Black Power Ranger': You won't be left last longer saw it too, turkey head. *'Pink Power Ranger': Yes. *'All': Yeah! *'Yellow Power Ranger': You tell him. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': No way. Alright. *'All': We need Thunder Megazord Power Now! ---- *'Monster': Get ready. ---- *'All': Thunder Megazord Power Up! ---- *'Monster': Come here, Rangers. Well, what are you waiting for? ---- *'All': Thunder Saber Power Up! Alight! We did it! *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah. *'Red Power Ranger': Alright. *'White Power Ranger': Go ahead. Pick it up and get out of here. *'Goldar': Until we meet again, Tommy. *'White Power Ranger': Next time, you're won't be off again. I'll stay with that. ---- *'Aisha': I'm so to have friends like you. Notes *First appearance of Shawna, who appears consecutively in the following episodes; she even makes cameos in Zeo: Revisited. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode